The present invention is directed to an enclosure adapted to contain a pet litter tray and more specifically to a pet litter enclosure having an elasticized pet entrance to maintain the enclosure substantially closed to contain the litter and odors within the enclosure. Pet litter is ordinarily poured into a box or tray having relatively low sides to facilitate the use of the litter by a household pet, such as a dog or cat. Moreover, the use of an open container of litter fails to adequately contain the litter and the odors and presents a rather unattractive addition to any room in which it is located.
Various attempts have been made over the years to provide a container or enclosure into which the tray of litter would be placed to provide a more attractive appearance and to contain the litter as well as the odors emanating therefrom.
An example of such a litter box is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,198 to Mossbarger. This patent discloses a throw-away cat litter box comprised of a cardboard box having a fitted cover which is upwardly pivotable at one end thereof. A plastic liner in the form of a bag containing litter is secured in the bottom of the box and the inside of the cover so that upon pivoting the cover to a raised position, the sides of the bag will unfold to define a compartment having a substantially triangular cross section configuration. A tear strip or perforations may be provided in the plastic liner adhered to the cover to provide an opening for the pet through the upraised cover portion. Flaps may be provided on the cover portion to loosely cover the opening to prevent litter from being kicked out of the box and to contain odors.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,213 to Pattern discloses a mobile container for carrying and accommodating domestic animals which is comprised of a collapsible tubular framework having spaced apart triangular end portions with a rigid bottom plate extending therebetween. A flexible covering of canvas or the like is fitted over the framework and is provided with a zippered flap opening in one side which can be raised to provide a canopy for the entrance. A pair of permanently open apertures are located in opposite ends to provide for the insertion of food dishes and the like and to provide a viewing porthole for the pet. A suitable carrying handle may be provided on the top of the container.